Light-emitting diode (LED) technology has contributed to developments in visible light communication using a LED light source (For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-252570). A Color Shift Keying (CSK) method is an encoding method of visible light communication standardized by IEEE802.15.7, and may be used as an effective way for communication between a display and a camera.